


Protective Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathalie wants to protect Adrien from Mayura, who is trying to convince Gabriel to kill Ladybug and Cat Noir instead of just taking their miraculous'. She might just be able to do it when she finds the rabbit miraculous.





	Protective Secrets

It's been two weeks since she showed up. 

Mayura was the creepiest person Nathalie has ever met. Her eyes, her voice, the way she moved creeped Nathalie out.

The woman had somehow broke in the house, got into Gabriel's safe, and found the peafowl miraculous. Gabriel how told Nathalie that miraculous' have a time-limit. But it seemed like the woman was Mayura 24/7. She didn't even know her civilian identity. She wondered if Gabriel even did.

She had figured out Adrien was Cat Noir after she was defeated by Ladybug and Cat Noir when she was akumatized into Catalyst. Gabriel had convinced her into letting him amukmatize her. After being defeated, Cat Noir had offered to take her home, and during the walk home, he had revealed herself to him.

It was shocking, to say the least. She would have told Gabriel about it, but she showed up.

Mayura is trying to convince Gabriel to get the akumatized victims to kill Ladybug and Cat Noir instead of just taking their miraculous'. Gabriel has been deneying her requests, but Nathalie knew it was only amount of time before he finally agreed to it.

Nathalie didn’t know Mayura's motivations for wanting the miraculous', but she probably wouldn't think twice about killing Cat Noir even if she knew he was Adrien.

But Mayura knowing Adrien was Cat Noir isn't the main problem.

Mayura being able to convince Gabriel to kill Ladybug and Cat Noir is the main problem.

If only there was a way to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Hopefully this story will get better with time.


End file.
